Life Always Changes
by Dream-4-Reality
Summary: "People Say that life always goes on that people sometimes change for the good, but what happens when you feel as though the world has stopped and the people you thought you knew, had changed for the worst… Jack/Gabrielle... Dan/Cate.. Eventually


Title: "Life Always Changes"

**Title:** "**Life Always Changes"**

**Summary: **Gabby thinks life is over after Dan cheats on her… but will her best friend be there to help or will he be rubbing it in her face that her life is screwed…

**Rating: ****K**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of All Saints… Although I wish…

"_People Say that life always goes on that people sometimes change for the good, but what happens when you feel as though the world has stopped and the people you thought you knew, had changed for the worst…_

_Would your world come crashing down or would there be enough hope for it to start moving again??  
_

**GABBY'S POV**

Driving down the wet and rainy road, with the radio blasting "_Turn Around_" tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Damnit," I say out loud "This song always manages to make me cry."

As the tears rolled down my cheeks, my thoughts pondered to his face, his blue eyes, soft cheeks and his gentle lips. All the things that made me fall in love with Dan Goldman… His cocky smirk, the way he always has to be right, his sweetness, kindness, the way he always cares and the 3 words he managed to say before I slammed the door on him and drove away, leaving him standing there "_I love you." _Those words played in my head _"I love you… I love you… I love you…" _They droned on and on until… I lost control of the car…

**DAN'S POV**

The only person you can depend on is yourself or that's what she told me. Maybe that's why she left me all alone by myself without the love I felt for her. After hours of her leaving I could only think of her. My mind raced as I got in the car and drove after her. Her favourite song played began to play on the radio. It was only hours since I had last seen her, it seemed like days. My mind thought back to the mintues leading up to Gabby's departure.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Why are you doing this… to make me feel like shit everytime I see you or just to rub it in my face, that your able to move on quicker than I am." Gabby screamed whilst tears built up in her eyes._

"_I've tried moving on and I can't…All I manage to think of is you." I retorted._

"_Well maybe you should of thought about that before screwing my best friend, Dan!" she yelled back._

_I couldn't take anymore of her yelling, I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her towards me. I kissed her softly but passionately, she squirmed a little before kissing back_

_Gabrielle's soft lips felt right against mine. I deepened the kiss and she realized, she pulled back. I tried apologizing but she wouldn't have a bar of it…She didn't care about how I felt not even if I was dying… She wouldn't care…_

"_I love you." I blurted out._

_She froze as I froze…Not sure if I meant it…Or just said it as a spur of the moment thing. After a slight pause I said it again…_

"_I love you…"_

_She froze…Not moving or speaking._

"_Please say something." I said, hoping she'd speak._

"_Im sorry…Im leaving, I can't do this again," she said softly with tears in her eyes as she got in her car and slammed the door shut and drove away without looking back._

_My heart told me to get in my car and drive after her but my mind told me to wait and not go… I choose my mind, she was hurt and most of it was my fault…_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Now hours later, driving after her, (I changed my mind n went with my heart) I think to myself out loud.

"What am I going to do without her? What if she won't come back? What else does my life have if it doesn't have her?

My thoughts were put on hold as I saw a car spinning out of control in front of me…

**CATE'S POV**

As I layed my head down to sleep next my boyfriend of 6 months Jack, my cell phone rang…

"Hello," I spoke in an unwelcoming tone.

"Cate?" Dan replied

A shock went through my body as he spoke…

"Dan, why are you calling me? Why are you calling this late?" I asked.

Jack awoke from his sleep… "Who's on the phone Cate?" he asked tiredly.

"Cate it's Gabby… She's been in an accident and I can't find a pulse and I need your help" Dan replied worringly.

"We're on our way." I said as I hung up the phone. I turned to Jack… He must of read my mind because he looked at me straight away

"It's Gabby isn't it?" he asked.

"Yea," I replied "Dan can't find a pulse. He said they're on the main road to the interstate"

"We'll why are you still sitting there?" I looked at him questionably, "Get dressed," he said.

I got up quickly and dressed in a pair of dyed jeans and a white singlet top.

Two mintues later we were in the car driving… Well I wasn't driving, but Jack was… Although not safely…

I looked at him, he was deep in thought, I pondered my thoughts… Him and Gabby, had become close friends over the past six months. They did everything together, get drinks after work at Cougars, do the rosters together, eat lunch together… Everything TOGETHER… I looked back at the road, still thinking but not about Jack… Yep ... Dan, Why did I hurt Gabby like that? Why didn't Gabby tell Jack when she had the chance? I screwed her fiancé literally and she hadn't said a word not even confronted me about it… Just went on as if nothing happened.

I turned back to jack… I put my hand on his… he didn't even look at me… it was like his mind and heart were somewhere else and I knew where…

**JACK'S POV**

Cate put her hand on mine, I felt my heart break. I couldn't love Cate the way she loved me at that present moment in time. My heart was breaking.

Gabrielle and I were close, we did everything together. She knew all my secrets and I mean all of them, from my past until my present, she knew about Rachel and Deanne and she didn't care… She trusted me like I trusted her.

She told me all her secrets, including the one about Dan screwing one of her best friends, she wouldn't tell me who she said she'd take that secret to her grave.

STOP IT JACK... I yelled to my head, she's not dead yet so stop thinking about graves…

Focusing on the road, I saw Dan's car and Gabby lying limply next to her own crumbled car. I pulled over, and jumped out of the car and ran to Gabby.

Since my occupation was a doctor/surgeon I knew how to deal with a patient in a car accident, but there was something about this case that particularly frightened me. It wasn't just a job that should of been done professionally… it was personal…

Cate had called an ambulance on our way over here. I picked Gabby up and put her in the ambulance. Dan got in the back of the ambulance with her much to my dismay… Gabby opened her eyes an spoke my name… My body felt alive…

"Jack since I'm going to my grave" she said wearily "my secret is Cate screwed Dan."

And with that her heart stopped beating…And mine broke into tiny pieces…

--

Thats the end of chapter one... I've gotten chapters 2 and 3 already .. all i have to do is type them up.. and that may take some time... im lazy... but i dont expect many reviews as not many people watch all saints... but if u do have a spare few minutes you are quiet welcome to review as any help counts...

Thanks


End file.
